As Luck Would Have It
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: AU where Clover teaches at Ruby and Yang's kindergarten, who are occasionally picked up by their attractive Uncle Qrow. [Characters: Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long. Pairings: Fair Game]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****A modern AU because there are surprisingly few of these for this ship. Hope you guys enjoy and I do plan on writing a second chapter. And thank youch to Synvamp for their revwies, it makes me so happy to hear that you're enjyinh my little stories! have to give yours a read! Also I am not a first member so I have not seen chapter 12 so no spoilers please! Xxxxxxxxx**

It had only been a few weeks since term started, but Clover didnt think a day had gone by since he had heard Ruby mention her Uncle Qrow. The young girl seemed to idiolise him, bringing him up at every opportunity, once even telling the story of the pet crow he'd rescued after they'd spotted one on a nature walk.

Clover didnt have to wait long before meeting him. About a month after school began, he heard Ruby squeal with delight as she stared out the window. As soon as the bell rang, he couldn't stop her before she ran out of the classroom and across the playground into the arms of a man with spiked black hair and a crooked smile, who spun the girl around as she clutched onto his arm. Not long after, he saw Ruby's sister Yang from the grade above run over as well, jumping onto the mans other arm who appeared unfazed by the added weight.

"Hello there." He said qyickly walking over to the trio. "You must be Uncle Qrow."

"Yep," The older man replied. Clover was not prepared for the husky ness of his voice. "I've got permission to take them home."

He fetched, a letter out of his pocket, despite the two girls still hanging on to his arms. Clover suspected his leith figure hid some strong muscles.

"Here."

Clover read over the note from Taiyang giving him permission. Over the paper, he saw him finally place the girls back on solid ground.

"Ok all good." He said, pocketing it for the school records. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You're neice has told me all about you."

"Only the good stuff I hope."

"But theres only good stuff to tell tell!" The girl in question piped up.

Clover couldn't help but notice the reddish hue of Qrow's eyes glow with a mix of love and angst as he ruffled her hair in leu of a reply.

"Well we'd best be off. Takeaway pizza isn't going to order itself."

Clover's chuckle mirrored Qrow's at the girls cheers.

"Is Daddy joining us too?" Yang asked.

Clover noticed that flash of angst return to his eyes.

"Sorry firecracker. Daddy isn't feeling too good at the moment so you're going to be staying at mine tonight."

Clover's heart sighed as the previously excited faces melted into ones of disappointment. And if those burning red irises were to be trusted then he suspected Qrow's heart had done the same. However, the older man was able to hide it well as knelt down beside his nieces with that crooked smile.

"Dont worry we'll save him some to have tomorrow. And if you guys behave then I won't tell if we stay up an extra hour past bedtime playing Mario kart."

In an instant those happy faces returned. As a kindergarten teacher Clover liked to think that he was good with kids, but this guy was clearly a natural. There were a few instances he could of ehwre he wished that he had the ability to immediately make a kid happy again.

"Well then I won't keep you from your fun. Get home safely." Clover said. He watched the family walk away with waves of goodbye, cries of joy on their lips as Qrow swung their arms up and down. A sigh escaping his lips once they were out of view. He knew that the girl's mother had died a few months ago. This was far from the first time he'd wondered how their father was coping. And like anyone else he had his bad days, today apparently being one of them. So he was relieved that they had someone like Qrow to help the family through this troubling time.

A week later, he met Uncle Qrow again when he struggled to keep up with Ruby as she barrelled across the playground towards him.

"They keep you on your toes dont they." Qrow chuckled kindly as he caught his breathe.

"They sure do." He panted. How one little girl could run that fast he had no idea.

"Here."

Qrow tried to hand him a letter again, but Ruby decided in that moment to climb up his leg, knocking him off balance. Clover caught him before they could topple over.

"You alright?" He asked, he could feel his breath tickling his cheek as he held him in his arms. All too soon, the man leant back as he helped steady him.

"Yeah I'm ok." Qrow replied. He then removed Ruby from his leg by picking her up by the hood of the red jumper she always wore. "Now what have I told you about asking poeple, as in me and and your Dad, for permission before you start climbing up them?"

"To ask for it?" Ruby said as she was deposited on the ground.

"Exactly. Lucky for you were going to McDonald's after this where the jungle gym doesn't mind if it's climbed on."

Clover watched as her face lit up in the way all kids do when they hear that magic world.

"McDonald's! McDonald's! Mc'Donald's! Mc'Donald's'!"

By that point Yang had walked over to them and had soon joined in her sisters chants when she realised what this meant.

"McDonald's! McDonald's! Mc'Donald's! Mc'Donald's'!"

Qrow rolled his eyes at him however, the fondness in them was clear. It always warmed Clover's heart to see the kids get so excited over such simple things. Sometimes he wished he was backache that age when you would get so excited so easily. Something in those red eyes made him think Qrow was having similar thoughts.

As they walked away, the chants still hitting his ears over the screams of the playground, he wondered if the reasons were the same as his. A useless desire to go back to a time before the nightmares, the feeling of a too soft bed, unable to turn off the sense that you were always in danger. When war was nothing more than a film on the news, or just a word in a history book.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry this is so late! As you can tell it is a lot longer than my other fair game fics and I've had a lot going on this week so that is why. Also thank you to RoninReverie for all their help and support with this fic. Reminder I am not a first member so I have not seen episode 13 so no spoilers. Also fuck episode 12. Hope you enjoy! Xxxxxxxxxx**

Over the next few months, Clover started to see Qrow more and more. Usually when he occasionally picked up the girls where they would chat as he handed over his letter. Once when he accompanied them on a school trip to a petting zoo, where a goat took a fancy to Clover's Jacket making him laugh. Clover decided that the chewed-up fabric was worth it if he got to hear that symphony. And once when Ruby roped him into brining in his pet crow for show and tell.

Clover watched him as he told the class all about how they eat insects and fruit, and that some migrate whilst others like his, are residential. The whole time the bird perched comfortably on his arm, Qrow's gentle strokes keeping him calm when one the kids asked a question too loud. He explained everything in a calm clear voice that spoke to them instead of down to them. Clover had been right when he thought that the man was a natural with kids.

Afterwards, they had a chance to talk, whilst the kids ran outside for recess.

"Thank you so much for coming in to talk about your bird. I don't think I've ever heard them be quiet for that long before." Clover thanked, as the bird took a sniff of his badge before sitting back on Qrow's shoulder.

"You should be thanking Ruby, she's the one that wouldn't stop nagging me about it."

Clover frowned to himself as Qrow deflected the compliment. It was something he had noticed over the past months.

"I mean it, you were amazing. Your nieces are lucky to have you."

The blush warming on Qrow's cheeks as he rubbed his neck, brought a sense of achievement to Clover's heart. If he continued with his complements that Hopefully one day, the man would be able to receive a one with as much pride as he felt about the girls.

"So how long have you had him." Clover asked, pointing to the crow to save him from his embarrassment.

"A couple of years now. Come home after a bad day to find him lying on my doorstep with a broken wing. I helped fix him up and he never left. Bastard just sticks around for the free food." He said, giving the bird a scratch from where it sat on his shoulder. Clover couldn't help but smile as the bird let out a happy coo.

"He's really special isn't he."

"Yeah." Qrow sighed. "I was in a pretty bad place when I first found him. He helped to heal me as much as I healed him. Along with the girls of course."

Clover felt a wrench in his heart as that now familiar glint of sadness returned to those eyes. The bird seemed to have noticed too, nudging the man's cheek to bring him out of it. And when that didn't work, he nipped him on the ear.

"Hey!" Qrow cried, unharshly. It didn't seem to have hurt, just gave him a small shock. Which thankfully was effective in returning the smile to his eyes. Clover wished he had the same talent, albeit without having to resort to biting his ear (not in those circumstances anyway).

"Well I'm glad you had someone to help you through those time." He told him. Qrow turned his attention from his pet back to Clover, the blush returning to his cheeks.

"Thanks."

Clover wanted to ask him what had happened, wondering if those bad times were the same as his own. He wanted to reach out and take his hand, to promise that he would find a way to protect him so that nothing like that ever happened again.

But he didn't. Their relationship had been striding the line between friendly and professional for a while now, however he didn't want to cross that line when he wasn't sure if Qrow wanted him to yet if ever.

Suddenly the bell rang, and the moment was broken before he had the chance to act anyway. Qrow held is hand out towards the cage and the crow walked along his arm into it.

"See you soon." Clover said before it was time to usher in the children from outside. Both chuckled as the bird gave a caw of goodbye as well before they headed off home.

A few weeks later, Clover was tidying up the tables after a particularly boisterous day of finger painting when Winter came bursting through his classroom doors.

"There is a situation outside that would benefit from your presence." She told him before storming back outside.

Clover immediately followed her. It wasn't the first time an incident had occurred in the playground. Usually mothers having a spat about something or other. But Winter's tone made him think this was something more serious.

As soon as he stepped outside, he noticed some sort of commotion at the school gates. Once they got closer, his heart flickered when he realised that Qrow seemed to be at the centre of it. Clover recognised his protective stance from his military days, as the man blocked the school gates, Ruby and Yang cowering behind his legs. In front of him stood a woman with jet black hair and red eyes that had to be a relation of some sorts to Qrow. Her hands were balled into fists, read to strike. However, this woman was, she was clearly dangerous.

"I'm here to take Yang back to the tribe." The woman stated.

"I'm not letting you anyway near her." Qrow growled.

"She's my daughter! You can't stop me."

That confused Clover even more to what was going on. He thought the girl's mother was dead.

"Mam," Clover said, standing besides Qrow whilst Winter moved the onlooking parents and children out of harm's way. "You do not have prior permission to pick these girls up so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Stay out of this!" She snarled, striding over to him. Qrow placed his arm over him into protection, letting out a snarl of his own. Whilst Clover felt his cheeks warm at the reaction it was unnecessary. He had been in worse situations than this and knew that the first step was to remain calm.

"Mam, if you don't stop this aggressive behaviour then I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the police."

He stared into her blazing red eyes that were an abomination of Qrow's, that held nothing but hatred and anger. But somewhere in those orbs she knew that he meant what he said and that she was never going to get her hand on either of those girls whilst he was there.

"Fine." She then turned her attention back at Qrow. "This isn't over."

Without another word she stalked off. Clover didn't dare to take his eyes off her until she disappeared from his sight. When she finally turned the corner away from them, he let himself look at Qrow properly since this had all started. The man was shaking. Out of fear, relief or anger Clover couldn't tell. Now that the threat was gone, they both turned their attention to girls who's scared eyes hadn't seemed to fully process what was happening until now and both dissolved into sobs. Qrow didn't waste a second to scope them up in his arms, holding them both as tightly as he could.

"I've got you. Its ok. I wont ever let anything happen to you." He whispered.

As much as Clover didn't want to interrupt the touching scene, he needed to let the families go home and not make any of the kids upset. He looked over to Winter. She could tell what he was thinking and nodded. She would take care of the panicked parents and remain on guard in case that woman showed up again whilst he took care of the family.

"Let's go inside." He told then gently. Qrow nodded, carrying the girls back to the classroom. They sat down on the bean bags in the corner of the room where the kids would go when they were upset. Clover got them all some hot chocolate and cookies which seemed to cheer the girls up a little bit, although they still clung to Qrow's side. It hurt to see the young souls that were usually so full of energy and life so distraught.

It wasn't long before the Headteacher Ironwood appeared in the doorway.

"I know this is hard to talk about, but I need you to tell me who she is and what happened so that we can protect you and our other students from her in the future."

Qrow sighed, obviously reluctant to leave the girls side but knew that this was the best way to protect them. Clover picked up one of the picture books to read to them whilst the other adults moved to the other side of the room to talk.

"Her name is Raven Branwen." Clover heard Qrow say, his ears open as he read out loud. "She's my twin sister and Yang's mum. She took off when Yang was a baby and I hadn't seen her since."

"Is she dangerous?" Ironwood asked.

"We both grew up in a tribe of bandits which she is now in charge of as well as being a former US marine. I'd say she's the most dangerous person I know."

"Do you think she would hurt one of our pupils?"

Qrow scoffed.

"Every time I think I understand what's going on in my sister's head she pulls a stunt like this."

"Very well. Thank you for your co-operation Mr Branwen, I am informed that you walk home so to ensure your safety I would prefer it if you could be driven home. Will it be possible for Mr Xiao-Long to drive you home?"

"Yeah, he should be finishing work soon."

"Good. We'll wait with you until he comes."

Once Qrow had finished calling and calming down Mr Xiao-Long, he came back over to the beanbags. As soon as he did, the girls clambered onto him before he'd properly sat down. Clover continued reading, Qrow's feet touching his in the space designed for children, as the kids listened with quiet joy. The scene gave him a sense of domesticity that he never knew he craved until now. He was almost disappointed when their father arrived to take them home.

…..

Ruby and Yang returned to school the next day, a little wary but none worse for wear. Clover was relieved to see that by recess Ruby was back to running laps around the other kids with her usual exuberance.

Still, when the day ended, he made sure to personally walk her over to the gates were her father was waiting and for once she didn't try and run ahead.

"Thank you so much for what you did." Taiyang said, holding Ruby's palm tightly in his own as Winter walked over with Yang.

"It was nothing sir. Just doing our duty."

"Trust me, being prepared to fight my ex-wife isn't nothing. And please call me Tai. With amount my girls and brother-in law talk about you I feel like I already know you."

"Oh." Clover said, not sure what to say to Qrow talking about him. Before he had the chance to think of a more eloquent reply, Winter had arrived with Yang.

"Anyway, thanks again. Hopefully I'll see more of you in the future." Mr Xia- no Tai said. Clover watched the man walk away with an expression Clover couldn't quite decipher.

…

That weekend, Clover was enjoying a lazy Saturday morning, glad that his job meant he didn't have to spend his free time marking, when something flew in through his kitchen window. Putting down his morning coffee he rushed over to the window, expecting to find maybe a baseball from the kids opposite or a confused bat. But no, he instantly recognised the ball of black feathers that stared up at him with knowing red eyes.

"Hey little guy." Clover said, leaning towards Qrow's pet as it sat on his countertop. "What are you doing here?"

The bird chirped and started flapping his wings. Clover watched in confusion and it soared around his kitchen apparently searching for something before it decided that whatever it was looking for, it wasn't in here and flew up his stairs instead.

"Hey!" Clover cried following it. So much for his lazy Saturday. He found the animal in his room, perched on his bedside table, its beady eyes fixated on his lucky pin.

"Don't even think about it."

Ignoring him, the bird picked up the pin in its beak and flew towards the bedroom window only to find it was closed. Realising what the bird was doing, Clover rushed back downstairs and closed the kitchen window. A few second later the crow appeared behind him, squawking at the closed glass.

"This is why you shouldn't try to steal people's things." He told it like he talking to one of the kids in his class. The crow cried in indignation. Sighing, he looked up Tai's number on the school directory.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to bother you Mr-I mean Tai but Qrow's pet has shown up at my house and has gotten a hold of my pin. Don't worry I've got all the windows locked so he can't escape. But I was wondering if you could let Qrow know so he can come and collect him."

"Oh really?" Tai didn't seem to be particularly surprised by the bird's behaviour. "Sure, no problem. Let me know your address and I'll send him over."

After giving Tai his address, Clover quickly tidied up his empty pots and pans as he waited for Qrow to show up. Thanks to his military need for tidiness still drilled into him, his house was very clean anyway but still, he wanted Qrow to be impressed by it. He told himself the knowing smirk in the bird's beak was just in his imagination as he plumped the cushions on the sofa. He'd just finished straightening the chairs at the dining table when he heard a knock on the door.

Trying t look like he hadn't just cleaned his house in a manic panic, Clover walked calmly over to the door. He wasn't ready for the sight of Qrow's tousled black hair and wide red eyes to be illuminated in the glow of the morning sun.

"I am so sorry!" Qrow said in rush as though he'd ran all the way over here.

Unable to find his words, Clover just motioned to the side, telling him to come in. Thankfully, the other man didn't appear to notice how transfixed he'd been, too busy worrying about his pet.

They both headed into the kitchen, the latter with a cage under his arm, where the bird was still perched on the counter.

"Ok you've had your fun. Now drop the pin and get your ass over here." Qrow told it.

The crow cawed before flying on top of his cupboard in response. Qrow groaned.

"I wasn't kidding when I said this guy's a bastard. He stole a police officer's badge once and that was a fun day for all of us."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Qrow shook his head.

"No. At this point the best thing we can do is wait until he's ready to come down. Can't force him to do something if he doesn't want to do it. And trust me trying to catch him is a poor man's game. If that's ok with you? I don't want to interrupt any plans or-?"

"No, its fine!" Clover said, hoping he didn't sound to eager. "I didn't have plans for today anyway. I'll put the kettle on."

"Thanks, it shouldn't take too long."

Clover placed too steaming cups of coffee in front of them as Qrow put the cage on the floor beside them.

"So, I haven't seen you since… what happened, and I wanted to know if you were ok?"

Qrow shrugged. "As ok as they can be. Raven hasn't made any unexpected appearances since. I've been staying with them since its in case she does though. Probably how the bird escaped, no matter how mant times I tell them that is he can't be let out when he's anywhere that's not my house, the girls will always let him out of his cage."

Something made Clover think it wasn't one of the girls that had let him out.

"That's good. Although I wasn't asking about Tai and your nieces. I wanted to know if _you_ were ok?"

Qrow's eyes widened as though this was the first-time hearing that. Clover felt the sudden urge to pummel anyone who had caused this.

"Err… about as ok as I can be." Clover watched in fascination as a blush flourished from his neck. "Until then I never thought I'd see my twin again. Brought back some old memories."

"You don't have to answer but I overheard you say she used to be in the marines. Where you once one too? I only ask because I was once in the military.

"I knew it." Qrow smirked. "Yeah I did. Growing up in a group of bandits, we didn't learn much outside of how to fight. And with no money and no other options we decided to join the army. What about you? I bet you've got some goody toe shoes reasons for joining."

Now it was Clover's turn to blush.

"Yeah, when I left school, I wasn't sure what to do with my life, only that I wanted to help people. At the time I thought the military was the best way to do that. Took me longer than it should have to realise that blowing stuff up isn't helping anyone. So, I became a teacher instead, figured what better way to help then to teach the next generation."

Qrow was staring at him with a soft yet sad look on his face.

"What is it?"

He asked.

Qrow shook his head.

"Nothing its just… you reminded me of an old friend, Ruby's mom Summer. I wish you could've met her; I think she would have liked you."

"From what Ruby's told me she sounds wonderful. I wish I could have met her too."

"The first time I met her, and Tai was in basic training. Then along with Raven we spent our next two tours huddled besides each other in a ditch. She was our leader; she somehow always found a way to see the Brightside even when you were out of food and hadn't slept in three days."

Clover saw Qrow's fists clench around his now cold cup of coffee.

"I just don't understand how after everything we went through; Raven could just treat us like that. Abandoning Tai and Yang, not even showing up to Summer's funeral, and now this."

This time, Clover didn't stop himself from reaching out to take the other man's hand. Qrow looked up at him with that same wide-eyed confusion, as the concept of someone giving comfort to him was a foreign one. It just made Clover hold on even tighter.

"You are nothing like her."

Qrow scoffed.

"You don't know me."

"But I would like to."

Clover didn't even realise what he'd said until the words were out of his mouth. However, he didn't regret it. Qrow's eyes somehow widened even further, as though searching for kind of sign that he was lying, or this was all some sort of trick. Clover knew that in his teal eyes all the man find was an honest desire.

Of course, that was the moment the bird decided it was bored of sitting on his cupboard. It swooped down on top of Qrow's messy hair, startling both their hands away.

"You done playing games now?" Qrow asked it, although Clover could detect a poorly hidden breathlessness in his voice.

The bird cawed pecking his locks.

"Alright, alright." Qrow said picking up the cage and putting it on the table. The crow was about to enter the cage when Qrow coughed loudly. Clover swore he saw the bird roll his eyes as he dropped the pin out of its beak. Qrow handed it back to him. Clover's fingers tingled with electric energy long after their hands had touched.

His heart dampened however when he realised that Qrow was now leaving, that as much as he wished, their relationship was the exact same as it has always been. As Qrow headed out the door, he was about to except that their relationship would mean nothing outside of a few minutes of conversation every few weeks on the playground when the other man spoke.

"Hey err… why don't I give you my number. You know in case something like this happens again." Qrow asked, that glorious blush returning to his face. Clover was sure his face was nothing but red himself as he nodded in what he uselessly hoped was a nonchalant way.

Qrow scribbled his number on a scrap of paper from his pocket and handed it over. Clover treasured the messy drawl in his hands.

"And err..." He looked up when he realised that Qrow was still talking. "Maybe I could treat you to dinner next weekend. You know to apologise for all of this."

Clover knew he was grinning like a maniac.

"Spending time with you is nothing but a reward."

A similar smile appeared on the other man's face, for once embracing the compliment. That only made his grin grow even wider. It was wiped of his face though when a pair of lips pressed against them.

"See you next Saturday then." Qrow said with confidence that had now come to the surface.

Clover watched him walk down his drive, that enamoured grin returning to his face, counting down the seconds till Saturday when he would hopefully get to feel those lips against his again.


End file.
